


Trying Too Hard

by GuineapigQueen



Series: General Requests [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Just silly fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Poor family planning, silliness, they're both pregnant at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Tweek has had an easy pregnancy so far, his bump is relatively small (baby is healthy Tweek just doesn't carry big), he's energetic, his mood is good and he's having minimal pregnancy discomfort. He's mostly just happy and enjoying the experience of growing a new life in his belly.Craig can't say the same. While he's not unhappy to be having a baby they're blindsided that they are having two so close together.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: General Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Trying Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun request from an anon on tumblr, I gave it my own spin though.

Craig is drowsy in the morning, he's always fatigued and struggles to get up. Tweek is the opposite, always full of energy and hungry. Craig has never met a man more hungry. Craig can barely eat, he spends his mornings vomiting into the toilet and battling nausea on and off all day at work. 

Obviously they did not intend for this to be their situation. Their family planning skills are just very poor, clearly. Tweek fell pregnant first, they were surprised but not unhappy. Tweek is run down in the beginning and he got a little nauseous but barely threw up. Not like the intense morning sickness Craig has. They just wrote it off as a virus. It's his eating habits that made them think about pregnancy. Tweek isn't normally a very hungry person. He eats in small portions like a mouse. It's always been a bit weird to Craig, but that's just how Tweek is. But pregnancy makes him hungry, he starts eating almost double what he normally would. They find out he's pregnant and they continue happily along. Tweek has had an easy pregnancy so far, his bump is relatively small (baby is healthy Tweek just doesn't carry big), he's energetic, his mood is good and he's having minimal pregnancy discomfort. He's mostly just happy and enjoying the experience of growing a new life in his belly.

Craig can't say the same. While he's not unhappy to be having a baby they're blindsided that they are having two so close together. Craig is only two months behind Tweek, but they don't find out straight away. While his morning sickness is severe, neither think pregnancy. Craig thinks it's his migraines and writes it off. Craig goes to the doctor just to check up and maybe change his migraine meds and ends up finding out he's having a baby. He can't believe they let this happen, they're both anxious about it but decide they'll have both babies. They'll make their unconventional family work. 

It's been pretty awful for Craig though. He loves the baby and he would not ever take them back but pregnancy itself is difficult. Craig is so fatigued he has dropped down to part time at work. He's still so sick despite being in the second trimester and his bump is huge. Tweek is seven months and their bumps are pretty on par. Tweeks is small and his is big, it's almost comical. If Craig didn't feel so terrible he'd laugh about it. 

Tweek works more days than he does and Tweek is in trimester three. Craig feels useless and jealous. He wishes he could enjoy the experience like Tweek is. Tweek seems to like the kicks and movements too, Craig honestly feels very uncomfortable. He's glad to have this bond with his baby, but it doesn't feel magical like he expected. 

He sighs and rolls over. Tweek hits his alarm and gets up, ready to start his day. Tweek gets up a little slower than usual because of his belly. Sure its small for his dates but it's still in the way. When he gets to Craig's side of the bed he leans down to give Craig a kiss.

"I love you" he says quietly.

"Love you too" Craig mumbles "I feel like shit."

"Rest" Tweek says "stay in bed if you need to."

"While you go to work seven months pregnant" Craig replies, frustrated with himself. 

"Some pregnancies are  _ -nnn-  _ easier than others" Tweek says "don't be hard on yourself."

"Thank you, I feel so guilty about being so miserable" Craig complains.

"I'll do whatever I  _ -ah-  _ can to help you through it" Tweek promises. 

Tweek leaves it unspoken but they both know that there's only so much he can do. They worry about after Tweek has the baby. Craig will still be pregnant and they'll have a newborn. Neither knows how they will manage. 

"I'll see you tonight okay?" Tweek says "rest, and don't feel guilty. You do what you  _ -nghh-  _ need."

"I will babe" he whispers. 

Only four more months of this, and then they'll have two beautiful babies and a new family. 

—

Tweeks main craving is mac and cheese. He's on his like, third bowl or something. Craig isn't sure, he feels kind of sick just thinking about it. He doesn't judge Tweek, every now and then he's had a weird craving but his own pregnancy has been compounded by nausea. He lets Tweek eat whatever, since he can't eat anything anyway. So Tweek has mac and cheese, whenever he wants it. 

Craig is just trying his best to enjoy his weekend. Even though he's part time at work, so he doesn't work Monday to Friday anyway. Tweek is still full time, so the weekend is the two days they get together. Craig wants to enjoy them, especially considering that are about to be so busy with two infants very soon. 

They're just watching Netflix together. Craig doesn't have the energy to do much else and Tweek is beginning to slow down. While he's still energetic and happy the bump does get in the way. He wants to go out less and Craig is okay with that. When Tweek is done eating his weight in mac and cheese they'll probably cuddle (as best they can with two baby bumps) and it'll be nice. 

"You sure you don't want some?" Tweek asks, gesturing to his bowl "it's  _ -hnn-  _ good."

"I'm sure it's amazing babe, my stomach is just so upset" Craig replies. He'd normally die for Tweeks cooking. He can't wait for this pregnancy to be over and get his appetite back.

"I'm sorry" Tweek says "I wish I could help. It's not  _ -nghh-  _ fair that you're so unwell."

"I know you do" Craig replies "it's not your fault. Like you always say, every pregnancy is different." 

"I know, I just wish you could have the experience I'm having" Tweek says sadly "I hope it's not making you  _ -ah-  _ regret our choices."

"It's not Tweek. I'm not wishing I never got pregnant, I'm wishing I could hold my baby already" Craig says with a small smile. 

"Good" Tweek replies, reaching over his own bump to pat Craig's belly "I know it's a weird situation but I wouldn't wanna  _ -gah-  _ do it any other way. I like that we're both pregnant… to me it's like, I have a bond with the baby I'm carrying but I  _ -nnn-  _ love the one you are just as much because they're growing in you. It's hard to explain."

"It's like, we're two halves to a whole. I've got your baby and you've got mine" Craig says happily. He doesn't love the baby in his belly any more than the one in Tweek's. 

"Yes, but also they're very much both ours. We made them both, without even  _ -nghh- _ trying to get pregnant" Tweek points out with a small laugh.

"I hope they know we love them" Craig hums, looking down at the swell of his stomach. 

"They do" Tweek sounds so sure "we don't do anything by halves Craig. We're not just gonna  _ -ah-  _ have one baby and start a family. We're having two, that's just how we do things" Tweek says, laughing hard. Craig has to agree. They've been together since high school, married young and they've never done anything by halves, like Tweek says. 

—

"Babe!" Craig gasps out, hunched over on their bed "Tweek! It really hurts!" 

"I'm coming Craig, I'm sorry" Tweek replies from the bathroom where he is trying to get the shower running. Tweek is eight months pregnant and finding moving around difficult but he's not really had much in the way of pains. He described Braxton Hicks as annoying cramps and they didn't really impede his day too much. The pain Craig is currently in is not an annoying cramp, it's ripping right through his stomach and he's terrified. 

Craig is only six months pregnant and there's no way he's having his baby before Tweek? Right? He doubles over with another pain.

"Tweek!" He screeches again. Tweek slowly (well it's as fast as he can go at the moment) makes his way into the room. 

"I'm gonna  _ -hnng-  _ call the hospital Craig, I'm worried," he says, getting in as close to Craig as he can. 

Craig nods as Tweek strokes his hair, he's worried too. He can't have the baby this early, they probably wouldn't survive. He imagines his little one in an incubator all hooked up to machines in the NICU. He feels sick at the thought.

"Please call" he says to Tweek.

Tweek disappears to go get his phone. Craig tries not to be too frustrated at how slow he is moving. 

"Your water hasnt  _ -gah-  _ broke right?" Tweek asks.

Craig shakes his head, gritting his teeth through more pain. 

"Yeah, it looks more serious than Braxton Hicks" he says to whoever is on the other end of the line. 

"Okay" Tweek continues, nodding along "okay sure, I'll  _ -nnn- _ bring him in straight away."

Tweek hangs up the phone then looks at Craig "you heard all that right?"

"Yeah" Craig squeaks out "lets just go."

"I think that's the best idea, yeah" Tweek agrees. 

Tweek helps him out to the car as best as he can manage. The whole thing is awkward and if Craig wasn't in so much pain he'd probably feel embarrassed. 

"Breathe baby" Tweek soothes him on the drive there. 

They go straight to the labour ward. Tweek gets a wheelchair for Craig. Normally he'd put up a fight and try to walk but he knows Tweek just can't support him. 

"Hello there" a nurse sitting at the reception desk says, looking confused. Craig supposes he'd be confused if he saw two pregnant people come in together with the one clearly much further along pushing the other in a wheelchair. 

"He's in a lot of pain but he's only  _ -gah-  _ six months it's so early" Tweek pants out, clearly worried.

"Okay sweetheart" she says with a smile (Craig loves how nurses manage to stay so cool) "let's get you admitted and check you out."

Craig doesn't have to wait long to be seen, which worries him as clearly the nurses see this as an emergency too.

Almost as soon as they check him though, the atmosphere calms.

"Just Braxton Hicks," the nurse says happily "very, very strong ones though, you did the right thing coming in." 

"Jesus" Craig replies "it really hurts."

"I know" she says "we'll give you some painkillers and then you can go home."

"Oh thank god" Tweek adds "I'm  _ -nghh-  _ glad you're both okay though."

"It's cute that you're having a baby around the same time as your best friend" the nurse says sweetly, Tweek bursts into laughter. 

"We're married" Tweek says, continuing despite the nurses shocked face "We just got a  _ -hnn-  _ double surprise that's all."

"That's unusual" the nurse admits, "but I suppose you truly have empathy for your partner."

"He's had it much  _ -ah- _ harder than me" Tweek says "I don't know how he manages, I'm super proud."

"Thanks Tweek, I'm impressed by how well your body has handled it" Craig says, feeling a little mushy. 

"You've got some hard work ahead of you" the nurse notes. Craig can't help but laugh and nod in agreement.

"I think we can handle it" Tweek says, giving Craig's hand a squeeze "can I go sit down though babe? My feet are beginning to hurt."

"Of course" Craig says with a smile. 

—

"I don't wanna do this" Craig groans as he and Tweek approach the gym, hand in hand.

"Your Braxton Hicks bout scared me dude" Tweek replies "I'm gonna be in labor in a few  _ -gah- _ weeks, we need to know what's coming."

"This is dumb but I hate how people stare at us" Craig admits.

"I know but our babies and our own health are more important, right?" Tweek reminds him

"Yeah definitely. I guess I just want them here" Craig replies, looking down at both their stomachs. 

They're here at the gym to take a birthing class. Craig is honestly a bit worried to face the realities of childbirth. Tweek wants to be proactive, especially after Craig's stint in hospital. 

Craig doesn't set foot in a gym on a normal day, let alone six months pregnant. Tweek would go once or twice a week before falling pregnant but he was never super strict or serious about it. Craig is a little self conscious about being there, even if the weight he's gained is due to pregnancy. 

They've been spending every day together now that Tweek is off work. Craig likes that they have this time together even if they're both big and uncomfortable. 

Tweek already knows the room where they're class will be held as he already knows the gym fairly well. Some people have already arrived and are chilling on exercise balls. Craig feels a little more comfortable seeing all the other bumps. 

"Hi" a lady says from her ball where she is seated "single parents are always welcome!" 

"Oh, we're not single parents" Tweek corrects, unbothered "we're together and more  _ -hah-  _ fertile than we anticipated."

"Oh I'm so sorry I assumed" the lady backtracks "you're still just as welcome."

"Thanks" Craig replies.

"Were you guys trying a bit too hard?" The lady's husband says with a goofy laugh.

"Funny story" Tweek begins, Craig braces himself for the whole story to be told all over again "we weren't trying at all. I guess we just suck at  _ -nnn-  _ family planning."

"So how did that come about?" She asks, "if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind" Tweek replies with a laugh "I  _ -gah-  _ fell pregnant first but my only real symptoms were appetite increase and weight gain, so we didn't figure it out straight away. I was like, five months gone when Craig fell pregnant but his nausea was pretty bad so  _ -ah-  _ we knew almost straight away." 

"That would freak me out" the lady's husband replies. 

"Yeah, freaked me out too" Craig answers "but I guess it's like having twins just in different bellies."

"I like to think of it that way" Tweek beams "I hope they'll be close."

"They probably will be" the woman says "you'll have your hands full."

"I think our hearts will be  _ -hnn-  _ full too" Tweek replies.

"And our house" Craig adds. He feels a little better about coming here now.

—

"Ugh" Tweek groans as he paces the length of the living room, one hand on his back and the other rubbing his belly.

Tweek is a week and a bit overdue and he's struggling. The last few weeks have been painful and uncomfortable and he just wants the baby out. Craig is sympathetic but there's little he can do. He's just trying his best to be a support and a comfort for his partner. 

"I think maybe we should go to the hospital" Craig suggests.

"No" Tweek replies, ever stubborn "it's not that  _ -nghh- _ bad it's just uncomfortable."

"I know you're tough Tweek but you're overdue and you're in pain. I think you're having the baby" Craig says, trying to stay as calm as possible. Someone has to, Tweek is clearly agitated. 

"My water hasn't gone yet," he says.

"We've been through this, it rarely goes this early on. You know that" Craig presses, knowing he needs to get past the excuses and straight to the deeper issues. 

"Okay,  _ -gah-  _ maybe I just don't wanna go" Tweek replies frustratedly through his pain. 

"Are you scared, baby?" Craig asks.

"Maybe" Tweek shies away, clearly ashamed to admit some kind of weakness.

"If it makes you feel any better I know exactly how you feel, obviously it's not happening for me  _ right  _ now but I'm scared too" Craig says sympathetically. He reaches for Tweek's hand and squeezes.

"It does make me feel better, kinda" Tweek admits. The fact that they're both going through the same experience is very powerful. 

"Good, I'm gonna call the hospital and then I'm gonna drive you. I will be there the whole way through it, I won't get scared just because I'm pregnant too" Craig promises. He's kinda scared himself, deep down but he knows he needs to stay calm for Tweek. 

"I  _ -nnn-  _ love you, I  _ can  _ do this, right?" Tweek asks. Whilst Craig is scared and worried to see his partner in such pain he doesn't doubt Tweek for a minute. 

"You definitely can" Craig says to Tweek, smiling. 

Craig drives them to the hospital, Tweek seems to want to handle his pain silently. He stares out the window and grits his teeth. Tweek has a pretty high pain tolerance, so knowing he's quite affected is worrying for Craig. 

While Tweek is in pain, there isn't a huge sense of urgency to rush to the delivery ward. They can walk in together slowly, Tweek allows Craig to take his hand. It makes Craig feel a little less useless. 

"Hello Tweek" the nurse greets them as they enter. She remembers them from their previous emergency, but also because Tweek is overdue and he's been being monitored. 

"I wondered if we'd have to induce you," she says.

"I don't think you'll have to" Craig replies "he's been having contractions for ages, I only just convinced him to come in."

"I didn't wanna bother you if it wasn't  _ -nghh-  _ real labour" Tweek says, rubbing his stomach. 

"I'm positive it's real" Craig says.

"Okay, well let's check you out and we can find out" she says with a smile. 

—

Tweek is very much in labor. His waters haven't gone but that's not unusual. The nurse will break them if need be. Tweek is trying to be stoic in the face of pain, but he's struggling. His progress is slow, it's disappointing every time he is checked only to be told that there hasn't been any meaningful progress. Tweek refuses any and all pain relief, Craig wants Tweek to have the birth that he wants but he also hates seeing his partner in such pain. Maybe it's selfish of him but he wishes Tweek wouldn't be so stubborn and would just take some pain relief. He tries to bring up an epidural every now and then but Tweek isn't listening.

Tweek refuses even when the pain makes him cry out, tears sting his eyes and he even has to vomit. Craig doesn't know how he's doing it, he decides quietly to himself that he's getting an epidural asap. 

It's been hours, not even counting all the hours at home that Tweek was clearly in denial about laboring. If Craig is honest the fatigue is getting to him, he's seven months pregnant with a bigger than average bump. He's tired and sore and he hates that he's not as able to be a pillar of support for Tweek. He doesn't complain out loud though, just tries to rest his swollen feet when Tweek has a break between contractions.

"I can't do it anymore!" Tweek whines. Craig springs to life, scrambling awkwardly to get to his partners side.

"Maybe it's time for an epidural?" Craig suggests. 

"No!" Tweek cries "no I'm just… I'm so tired and it won't stop…" Tweek begins to devolve into sobs. Craig holds him tight. 

"You get it all out Tweek" Craig encourages "scream, cry, whatever, okay? You're doing something incredible."

"Why can't it just  _ -nghh-  _ stop?" Tweek asks. Craig wishes he could do something more.

"What about some morphine, babe?" Craig suggests.

"I want to  _ -gah-  _ do it myself" Tweek replies.

"Hon, just because you had a painkiller doesn't mean you didn't do it yourself" Craig says, rubbing Tweeks arm.

"I feel like it's  _ -ah-  _ cheating" he whines.

"Tweek, it's not cheating. It's better for you to be calmer and more rested. There's no shame in having some help through a difficult time" Craig says, he's not going to lie he didn't actually realise Tweek had this hang up.

"What if it was me?" Craig asks Tweek, knowing the answer already "if I have an epidural am I cheating?"

"No" Tweek replies "it's  _ -hnng-  _ different with me… I dunno."

"Oh Tweek, think of it this way. Whichever way is safest, that's the right way to have a baby" Craig promises him "if it's safer for you to be less distressed, that's definitely a good option."

"Okay" Tweek concedes "I'll  _ -gah-  _ try something."

"Okay babe" Craig smiles, relieved Tweek has changed his mind. He kisses Tweek on the cheek before going to grab a nurse.

But for Tweek it just keeps going, the morphine wears off and he's still no closer. After his last exam the doctor suggests a c-section. Well, he doesn't really suggest, he tells Tweek that they need to get the baby out  _ now.  _

The heart rate has dropped and the baby is in distress. So Tweek is rushed into an emergency c-section and Craig barely has time to scrub up. Tweek is beyond exhausted when they're putting in the epidural, Craig has to keep squeezing his hand to keep him awake. 

"I  _ -nghh-  _ didn't want this" he mumbles.

"I know love" Craig replies, "but this is the safest way for you both." 

"I know" Tweek answers.

"They'll be here very soon," the nurse encourages "you'll be able to finally hold you little one."

"I can't wait" Tweek hums. 

The surgery itself feels so eerie. It's quiet except for the machine noises and quiet doctor chatter. It's not really how Craig expected the final throes of a labor to be but after all the torture Tweek has been through so far, Craig thinks he deserves this serenity. 

Tweek is too drugged up to really be worried about the surgery. He barely seems to notice being cut into and poked. Craig can't believe it. He doesn't think he could stand to be awake while being cut into. 

"A bit more pressure now Tweek" the doctor says "and then your baby will be here."

"Finally" Tweek mumbles and Craig can't help but laugh. 

"I'm gonna die when this is me" Craig says quietly "I couldn't cope with what you've been through."

"You will" Tweek says "you will  _ -nghh-  _ do fine."

"Okay Tweek, we're pulling baby out now" the doctor warns.

"I  _ -hnn-  _ feel it" Tweek replies.

Craig hears the cry almost straight away. Loud, strong, Craig feels his eyes well up instantly. Their first baby has been born. 

"It's a girl!" The doctor exclaims.

The doctor takes a minute but very soon brings the baby around to rest on Tweek's chest.

"A girl" Tweek sighs happily "she's so  _ -ah-  _ pretty."

"Look at those eyes" Craig says, "beautiful."

"We're daddies" Tweek says with a smile.

—

Craig is completely smitten by his daughter, but he still has to call in reinforcements for help. His mom thankfully steps up to the plate, as nothing about the situation is ideal. Craig is seven months pregnant and Tweek is still very much recovering from the c-section. He's in a ton of pain, they're home now and everyone is healthy but it's near impossible to get anything done. 

Craig hates how useless he is and he feels extremely sorry for Tweek. Tweek is in so much pain, he can't really walk and he needs help doing basic things like going to the bathroom. 

Craig is very worried about him actually. 

Craig is enjoying parenting their daughter Hanna, but he knows he probably wouldn't be coping without his mom. 

"Is Tweek supposed to be so sore still?" Craig asks his mom, he has Hanna in his arms, attempting to feed her a bottle despite the bump of his stomach. 

"I don't think so" his mom, Laura, replies, "I have never had a c-section but he seems to be getting worse, not better."

"I'm not complaining at all" Craig prefaces his statement "but Tweek can barely get up and feed her… I just… I don't think he's okay."

"Me either" his mom agrees "I think I might take him to the ER, if you think you can cope?"

"I can cope" Craig replies. He's actually not sure if he can, but he's so worried about Tweek. He wants Tweek to get the care he needs so he'll find some way to manage. 

"I'm gonna take him then" she says "I think he needs some more antibiotics or something."

"Do it" Craig nods his head "I'll hold the fort."

It's much easier said than done of course. He can manage to feed her and burp her. He's a bit worried about diaper changes and things but he does his best. The best part is when he brings her into bed for a cuddle. He places her atop the bump of his stomach as she sleeps there, full from her last feed. 

"There's your little brother or sister in there" Craig whispers, knowing full well that Hanna doesn't understand him. 

"Maybe not so little" he says "you'll be in the same year at school, their birthday will be straight after yours… people will probably ask if you're twins. What a mess, huh?" He laughs a little to himself. He can't help it, some things in life are stranger than fiction. 

It's a nice moment between them. Craig may have not gotten the extra bond that Tweek did by carrying her in his belly but he has her now. She's solely his responsibility at present, it's definitely difficult as the baby in his belly isn't any less demanding.

"Stop moving, you'll wake up your sister" Craig says, stroking the side of his stomach. 

"Are you jealous that your sister has been getting my attention? I haven't forgotten you baby" he promises, again, knowing that he's essentially talking to himself. 

The baby isn't calming down so Craig gently lifts Hanna on to his chest. 

This is his life now, for better or worse. 

—

Tweek returns home after a night in the hospital. He's just treated by IV for an infection, Craig hates that he wasn't able to go see him but his mom kept him updated. As soon as Tweek gets home he wants to hold Hanna. Almost as soon as he comes home he recovers in leaps and bounds. Craig is so proud of him. 

Tweek takes over more of the baby duties as he improves. Craig is grateful as he is actually about to pop. He's not as active as Tweek was at this stage in his pregnancy. He needs more rest and he's spending more time in bed. 

Craig's due date is fast approaching when he wakes during the middle of the night. It's a few weeks early but he's in pain. It's so sudden, and so strong. He notices Tweek isn't in bed beside him and he realises that he must be feeding Hanna, he probably went to another room so as to not disturb Craig. Tweek is so caring like that, he knows Craig is so uncomfortable and gets almost no sleep anyway so he does his best to do most of the baby duties during the night. Craig appreciates his partner a ton. 

He whimpers a little with the pain squeezing his belly. It's come almost out of nowhere. He decides not to bother Tweek but he does get out his phone to text his mom. He lets her know he thinks he's in labor, he's surprised she replies straight away that she's on her way over. Craig wonders if she's got her phone on loud just in case. He's lucky to have such a strong support network. 

As he puts the phone away Tweek stumbles back in tiredly. 

"You're awake" he says quietly. 

"I think I'm in labor…  _ ah!"  _ Craig tries to reply through another pain.

"Oh jeez, is it bad?" Tweek asks.

"Yeah it's so painful" Craig says "so sudden."

"Oh man" Tweek panics a little "I'll  _ -hnn-  _ call your mom."

"No I  _ ah…  _ no I already messaged her…  _ ohmygod…  _ she's coming" Craig pants out.

"Shit Craig this is  _ -gah-  _ moving pretty quickly" Tweek points out worriedly. 

"Maybe that's a good thing, maybe it'll go quickly" Craig suggests.

"Yeah, I do not want you going through what I  _ -nnn-  _ did" Tweek says "I hate to be an asshole but we can't go to the hospital until your  _ -ah- _ mom gets here."

"You're not an asshole" Craig replies "maybe just get the hospital bag ready?"

"Yeah no problem, sit tight" Tweek says. 

By the time Craig's mother arrives Craig is in so much pain. He ends up migrating down to the living room, with Tweek's help, so that he can scream with less of a chance of waking the baby. 

"You need to get to the hospital,  _ now"  _ his mother tells Tweek "he's going to have that baby on the floor if you don't."

Tweek is panicky but Craig barely notices. He wants to push so bad but Tweek keeps telling him  _ no please wait!  _ All Craig knows is that there's pain and pressure and he thinks he might die if this baby doesn't get out of him asap. 

Tweek calls the hospital on their car bluetooth on the drive over and the poor nurse who answers has to listen to Craig screaming. They meet Tweek quite literally in the parking lot and Craig's water breaks as they help him out of the car.

"It's coming!" Is all Craig can say as they put him in the wheelchair. 

Craig barely remembers it but Tweek said they had to  _ run  _ to get him into a room in time. 

"Can I have an epidural?" He asks when he's on the bed.

"It's too late for that sweetheart" a nurse says "next pain you need to push."

"Right now?" Craig panics.

"Right now" she repeats, dead serious. 

"Tweek I can't!" Craig exclaims suddenly faced with the reality. He's having this baby right now with no pain relief. He can't. He won't.

"You can Craig, you're already doing so  _ -ah-  _ incredibly well!" Tweek says, he strokes Craig's hair and tries his best to be comforting. 

"I need an epi-  _ ahhhhh!"  _ Craig just screams. It's like nothing he has ever felt before, his belly is just being crushed. 

"Push Craig" the nurse encourages. Craig tries to, his body wants him to. There's so much pressure and the pain is ripping him in half and the only thing to do is push. 

"You're doing so well babe, keep  _ -nnn- _ pushing" Tweek says, so full of love and kindness that Craig chooses to hold on to that. 

"I can see a head already" the nurse says, sounding shocked "loads of dark hair. I think maybe in a few pushes your baby will be here."

"Holy shit" Tweek says "it's like being shot out of a  _ -gah-  _ cannon."

"Not for you it wasn't" Craig manages before the next contraction takes hold. He screams as the pain bears down.

"Push again babe" Tweek says, "they're nearly out."

"One more Craig" the nurse says "this is the quickest birth I've seen in a while."

While Craig gets the sentiment it's not quick enough when he's not allowed to have any pain relief. Craig pushes with all he has, he wants the pain to stop, the pressure lifted and his baby out. When the baby finally comes all he feels is relief. 

"Oh my, he's here!" The nurse exclaims and Craig almost can't believe it's over.

"It's a boy!" Tweek cries happily. He gets to cut the cord which is unfortunately an experience Craig did not get with Hanna. There was just too much going on with the emergency c-section. 

As soon as the cord is cut the screaming baby boy is placed on Craig's chest.

"I did it" he says, still dumbfounded that everything just happened so quickly. 

"You did. No  _ -ah-  _ pain relief at all" Tweek says with a big grin "you got my dream birth."

"It wasn't mine" Craig says tiredly "but I'm happy he's here."

"I haven't seen a baby born so quick in years, did you labor at home long?" The nurse asks.

"No" Craig replies, before turning his attention back to his newborn son. He's so in awe that this beautiful thing came from his belly. 

"Not at all" Tweek explains "he was  _ -hnm-  _ literally in labor for like, a few hours."

"Well, sometimes nature is merciful" the nurse says with a laugh "let's get this little one cleaned up and we'll need to examine you Craig. Just because there wasn't really a chance to before."

"Okay" Craig says "it still kinda hurts."

"That's normal, you've still got to deliver the placenta" the nurse replies. Craig doesn't really want to think about that in detail. 

"And after birth contractions are  _ -hnng-  _ pretty shit" Tweek adds, making a face.

"Can I have a painkiller for those?" Craig asks hopefully. 

"You most definitely can" the nurse smiles at him.

"You've  _ -gah-  _ earned it" Tweek agrees, leaning over to give Craig a kiss. 

—

Craig can't believe the easiest part of his entire pregnancy was the birth. It didn't feel easy while it was happening, of course but in comparison to the eight and a bit months he spent miserable a couple of hours to deliver was nothing. Craig doesn't brag too much about doing it drug free though, he feels bad for Tweek who wanted the birth Craig had so badly. Tweek had wanted no drugs and minimal intervention. Tweek had some guilt over having a cesarean and Craig doesn't want to make those feelings worse. 

Craig's recovery is quick too, easier and more straightforward than poor Tweek's. Craig isn't sure if having a miserable pregnancy is worse than having such a traumatic birth but he doesn't envy Tweek at all. 

Craig will probably be ready to go back to work, at least from a health perspective, before Tweek is. They're both on parental leave though, two newborns seems like too much for one sole parent. 

And they are, they're so much work. But Tweek and Craig have always been a good team and they do their best to take it in shifts. 

Hanna is a slightly better sleeper than their son, Elias, but they're both newborns so neither sleep through the night. 

Craig finds it so funny that they had almost the exact opposite experiences in both pregnancy and childbirth and they had a girl and a boy. It's almost perfect really. Their family complete in almost one fell swoop. 

Craig isn't particularly interested in getting pregnant again and Tweek doesn't really want to have a traumatic labor experience again. So for now, and for the foreseeable future, they're fine. Just the four of them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
